Semiconductor structures, such as semiconductor devices or integrated circuits, typically include transistors and involve several processing steps of patterning and etching to form the desired circuit structures. During each processing step, materials may, for instance be deposited on, or etched from a semiconductor wafer being processed. Because each step of a fabrication process may introduce complexity and cost, it is desirable to reduce or minimize defects within or between materials used in order to maximize fabrication efficiency and enhance commercial advantage.